


Alone Together

by BlueStarOfTheSouth



Category: League of Legends, Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: "Precursor To Fluff" is probably more accurate, Don’t copy to another site, Except for that one guy, Violence, fluff?, mostly off screen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 05:23:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20961170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueStarOfTheSouth/pseuds/BlueStarOfTheSouth
Summary: Annie Hastur is in a spot of bother. Luckily someone comes by to help out.





	Alone Together

**Author's Note:**

> Got into LoL, and started enjoying Annie. Was disappointed that there are so few fics for her here. So I'm contributing to that.
> 
> Also, this is only rated M because I dismember a guy. It's not graphic, just covering my bases.
> 
> https://discord.gg/FCVcfCv (Discord Link)
> 
> EDIT: I post to Archive Of Our Own, a site that is very proud of its lack of ads or "Premiums" that you can pay for. As such, out of respect for both them and myself, please do not read my stories on sites or apps that repost them and include such things.

Annie Hastur was in a spot of a bother.

She had been exploring, wandering about looking for something fun, when she came across what she thought was a group of campers. When they saw her they started yelling, coming at her with weapons, nets, and dogs. The fire she brought up to defend herself only seemed to excite them more, shouting something about her fetching a good price.

The quickly overwhelmed Annie, who barely had enough time to react, and she was soon in a net, being dragged back to their camp. After that she was tossed in a cage, where she was promptly chained to the floor. Even Tibbers was taken away, one of the men chuckling as they walked off with him.

Annie was starting to panic, because her fire wasn't doing anything other than making the metal that was touching her skin hotter, when she saw someone walk out of the woods to her left. The light from the campfire, large though it was, didn't do much to show the features of the man. All Annie could see from her cage was a hooded cloak, calmly standing at the edge of the camp, only about twenty feet from where she was.

“Look boys, we're popular tonight.” One of the men laughed, strolling up to the newcomer. The hooded person said nothing, barely moved even. Their head turned, taking in the whole camp, before returning to the man that was now standing in front of him. “Now, how's about you be a good sort and get in one of them cages? Save us the trouble.”

“The cages?” The newcomer, a man judging by the deep sound of his voice, asked.

“Yes, the cages. You either climb in by yourself, or me an' my boys throw you into one. After we go about roughing ya up a bit of course.” The leader, and quite a few of the goons, smiled at this offer, placing a hand on the hooded man's shoulder. There was a long silence, a quiet that seemed to stretch for hours, before the hooded man spoke again.

“Close your eyes, kid.” And then the leader's arm was falling to the ground, a funny looking sword in the hooded man's hand. Annie's eyes widened, having not even seen the man draw the blade, it was just... there. Taking advantage of the shock, as the leader had yet to realise that he was missing a hand, the man started moving forwards.

Annie wasn't squeamish, not in the least, but she decided to take the man's advice to close her eyes. She heard lots of noises though, yelling, screaming, metal hitting metal, metal cutting through flesh, it was... a bit much for the young girl, who found this to be the final straw in a very stressful night. Her breathing quickened, tears built up in her eyes, and her heart raced.

“Are you alright?” A voice interrupted Annie's thoughts. Opening her eyes she saw the hooded man crouched down in front of her, smiling kindly as he held a key out for her to see. It only took a few moments for Annie to be freed, and before long she was out of the cage and standing amidst the corpses of her former captives. As she started hunting around, looking for Tibbers, the man asked another question. “Do you have any family?”

“No.” She answered simply, finding the stuffed bear. She hugged Tibbers tightly, feeling much better already. “It's just me and Tibbers.”

“So you're alone?” Annie could hear something in the man's voice, like he had been reminded of something very sad. Deciding to try and cheer him up, it was the least she could do, she turned around and smiled.

“Yep! But it's okay, I'm used to it.” She reassured the man, who pulled back his hood and crouched down in front of her. Now that she could see his face she found it was kinda funny looking. She'd never seen eyes that shade of blue before, and his blond hair had streaks of white in it. Not from age, he didn't look very old at all, but like someone had spilled white paint over him.

“I'm alone too.” He told her. “It's hard, isn't it?”

Annie thought about this a bit, about how she sometimes struggled to find food. Berries and fruits had helped, but those had started appearing less and less, as the days grew colder. She wasn't sure what she'd do when winter came, but she was sure she'd manage. Then the small girl had an idea, one that would help both of them.

“Do you want to be alone together?” The man chuckled at the words, looking down at the ground.

“The places I'm going, the things I'm doing... it's not a place for children like you.” He explained. Annie frowned at that, she wasn't helpless or anything.

“I can help out.” She told him, holding a hand out and letting fire pool there. The man's eyes widened, his jaw dropping slightly, before a smile overtook his features. It was still a bit sad, but it looked a lot happier than the man had looked since turned up.

“Alright, I guess you can come with me.” With that he stood up again, brushing the dirt off his legs. He turned and started walking, stopping after a few steps, calling back to her. “Well, are you coming or not?”

As she races to catch up with the man Annie remembers something important.

“I'm Annie by the way. What's your name?”

“Arthas. My name is Arthas.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll leave it to you to decide how and why Arthas is wandering around Runeterra with white streaked hair and a "Funny looking sword" that may or may not be Frostmourne.
> 
> I don't plan on doing more of this, but I might revisit Annie again. I enjoy the character.
> 
> As usual, praise, criticism, suggestions for tags (I am never sure about tagging), or even just a friendly "hello", all are welcome in my comment section.


End file.
